1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for encoding data, and in particular to a system and method for generating and processing slice headers with high efficiency video coded data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is rapid growth in the technologies associated with the generation, transmission, and reproduction of media programs. These technologies include coding schemes that permit digital versions of the media programs to be encoded to compress them to much smaller size and facilitate their transmission, storage, reception and playback. These technologies have application in personal video recorders (PVRs), video on demand (VOD), multiple channel media program offerings, interactivity, mobile telephony, and media program transmission.
Without compression, digital media programs are typically too large to transmit and/or store for a commercially acceptable cost. However, compression of such programs has made the transmission and storage of such digital media programs not only commercially feasible, but commonplace.
Initially, the transmission of media programs involved low to medium resolution images transmitted over high bandwidth transmission media such as cable television and satellite. However, such transmission has evolved to include lower bandwidth transmission media such as Internet transmission to fixed and mobile devices via computer networks, WiFi, Mobile TV and third and fourth generation (3G and 4G) networks. Further, such transmissions have also evolved to include high definition media programs such as high definition television (HDTV), which have significant transmission bandwidth and storage requirements.
The High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) coding standard (or H.265) is the most recent coding standard promulgated by the ISO/IEC MPEG standardization organizations. The coding standard preceding HEVC included the H.262/MPEG-2 and the subsequent H.264/MPEG-4 Advanced Video Coding (AVC) standard. H.264/MPEG-4 has substantially replaced H.262/MPEG-2 in many application including high definition (HD) television. HEVC supports resolutions higher than HD, even in stereo or multi-view embodiments, and is more suitable for mobile devices such as tablet personal computers. Further information regarding HEVC can be found in the publication “Overview of the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) Standard, by Gary J. Sullivan, Jens-Rainer Ohm, Woo Jin Han and Thomas Wiegand, IEEE Transactions on Circuits and Systems for Video Technology, December 2012, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
As in other coding standards, the bitstream structure and syntax of HEVC compliant data are standardized, such that every decoder conforming to the standard will produce the same output when provided with the same input. Some of the features incorporated into the HEVC standard include the definition and processing of a slice, one or more of which may together comprise one of the pictures in a video sequence. A video sequence comprises a plurality of pictures, and each picture may comprise one or more slices. Slices include non-dependent slices and dependent slices. A non-dependent slice (hereinafter simply referred to as a slice) is a data structure that can be decoded independently from other slices of the same picture in terms of entropy encoding, signal prediction, and residual signal construction. This data structure permits resynchronization of events in case of data losses. A “dependent slice” is a structure that permits information about the slice (such as those related with tiles within the slice or wavefront entries) to be carried to the network layer, thus making that data available to a system to more quickly process fragmented slices. Dependent slices are mostly useful for low-delay encoding.
The encoding and decoding of slices is performed according to information included in a slice header. The slice header includes syntax and logic for reading flags and data that are used in decoding the slice. Since any given video stream typically includes thousands of pictures, and each picture may contain one or more slices, the syntax and logic used the header can have a significant impact on the processing load performed to encode and later decode the video stream. Accordingly, there is a need for a slice header syntax and logic that minimizes the processing necessary to decode and use the slice header. The present invention satisfies this need.